


More Than Friend's

by antigone2071



Series: Boy [2]
Category: American Actor RPF, Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Submissive Norman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigone2071/pseuds/antigone2071
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman met Cordelia David a year ago. And in the year since he's found something he never knew he wanted, let alone needed. But he can't imagine living without it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a one off as a request. But these two keep running around my head and this happened. I'm not sorry.

Beeeeeep, beeeeeep, beeeeeep, beeeeeep.

The sound of his alarm pulled Norman from his sleep. He reached over, sliding the icon on his phone and shutting it off. He took a deep breath and scrubbed his hands over his face before opening his eyes and sitting up. Sitting on the edge of his bed he pulled a black box off his nightstand and held it. 

He had met Cordelia, Deli as she insisted he call her, nearly a year ago. And she was everything he never knew he needed. They were both busy people, dedicated to their careers and fans, so she never insisted on his time the way past girlfriends had. But when they were together, she became everything to him. From that first night she had controlled every aspect of their relationship, but had done so entirely from a place of love and concern. And Norman began to delight in giving up control over himself to her. Of not having to worry about anything, because she took care of it. Of everything, from when and what he could eat to when and if he could cum.

She was going to be at his place in an hour. They both had a simultaneous week off, and when she had found out she sent him a gift with a note. The note had read:

Boy,  
I'll be spending our week off at your place. I've enclosed something special and I expect you to be wearing it when I arrive at your apartment at 9 AM on Monday. You should be showered and dressed, no underwear, when I get there. And don't eat, we're going out to breakfast.  
Deli

She had sent him a custom gun metal grey, stainless steel chastity cage. It was designed to hold his flaccid cock, still fairly impressive, in an erect position. Norman knew, even with loose jeans, he would appear aroused when wearing it. The fact she was going to take him out in public like that had made him instantly hard when he read the note. Norman hadn't pulled himself off so quickly since he was a teenager. He had gone shopping later that day. Norman wanted to belong to her entirely, and after several stores finally found what he was looking for. He opened the box he held and looked down at its contents. He could only hope she would be willing. 

************************************************************

An hour later Norman stood in front of his mirror. The cage was actually fairly comfortable, he had to admit. The cock ring holding it in place had been lined with soft leather, and was just tight enough to keep him from slipping free. The cage itself, left most of his cock exposed, and the thin metal rings holding the supporting bars in place allowed his member to feel every movement of the denim slidding over it. There was nothing covering the sensitive head, and without underwear every movement sent the tip scrapping over his zip. And yes, even in loose jeans and a long T-Shirt he looked half hard. Norman just hoped the paparazzi weren't out this morning.

Norman heard the soft snick and slid of his front door lock and turned to walk out of his room and greet Deli.

"Boy? Where are you, love?" She called, entering his apartment.  
"Right here." He said entering his living room.  
"Oh! You look fantastic." She said walking over to him.  
"Does it fit well?" She asked, unzipping his jeans to get a look.  
"Yeah, it's actually pretty comfortable." He answered.  
"Good. Cause you'll be wearing it all week." She said, wrapping her hand around him and giving him a squeeze. She knelt down in front if him, giving the exposed head a kitten lick before suckling on it for a moment.  
"Perfect." She said pulling off and tucking him back in. "Now, let's go. I'm starving"

Of course she wouldn't let them get a cab. Granted, the diner was close, but Norman was hoping to avoid at least some of the humiliation of walking around New York looking like he was pitching a tent. No one really seemed to notice though, that or they didn't care, as they made their way down busy sidewalks. Upon reaching the diner he opened the door and let Deli in first. He followed her over to a booth in the back, waking past a group of teenage girls on the way. The girls obviously noticed his situation, giggling and talking in hushed voices as he passed. Norman picked up his pace a bit, keeping his head down so they wouldn't recognize him.

"You should get used to it, Boy. You'll be wearing it all week and I'm not letting you stay cooped up in your apartment the whole time." Deli said as he sat down opposite her.  
"Don't they make these so they're less noticeable in public?" Norman asked.  
"Of course they do. But those kind make other activities difficult." She replied, going over the menu. "And besides, I like seeing you like this. It lets everyone else know what is mine."

The waitress came over and greeted them. She hesitated a moment when they looked over to her, recognizing one or both of them. But she remained professional as Deli ordered for them both. When she left Deli sifted through her bag, eventually producing a small gold padlock which matched the one already on his cage, a key, and a captive ball ring in the same gun metal color now wrapped around him with a second hoop of metal dangling off a short chain attached to the ball. 

"I'm sure you figured I had the key." She said, picking the small gold key up and twirling it around her fingers. "But the cage I got you actually has two locks. The one you're already wearing which holds the ring to the actual cage, and a second one to help keep you from getting hard. Typically these things cover the head, to help prevent an erection. But I wanted yours exposed. So, you're going to get a Prince Albert, and this" She said, picking up the captive ball ring "will attach to the cage with the second lock."  
"You want me to get my dick pierced?" Was all Norman could think to ask.  
"Yes, but don't worry, the place we're going is very discrete and it won't be until just before I leave anyway." She reassured him.  
"Why the end of the week?" He asked as their food arrived.  
"Because you won't be able to have penetrative sex for at least two weeks after. And while I'm ok with you not being able to use your cock, I definitely plan on using it this week." She answered.

The two finished their meal in their usual companionable conversation. But the diner wasn't the only thing Deli had planned that morning. She dragged Norman over most of SoHo, not allowing them to catch a cab at any point. She said she wanted to show him off. Finally around two o'clock they walked back into Norman's apartment. She quickly turned on him as he locked the front door.

"You have no idea how wet it's gotten me to watch you move around the city as though nothing was different today." She said, pulling the shirt from his body and unzipping his jeans. "I need you Norman." She punctuated the remark with a firm squeeze to his balls.  
"Go to the bedroom, get undressed, and lie down on your back." She commanded.

Norman did as he was told. He was actually anxious to. Following her around the city today, the constant weight of the cage had made him want her badly enough he had been leaking pre-cum for nearly an hour. He knew, if it weren't for being locked up he would actually be rock hard and not just look like it. He was very much looking forward to fucking her and finally being allowed to cum. 

Deli kept him waiting for almost forty-five minutes before she finally came into the room. She undressed slowly, carefully folding her jeans and T-Shirt before climbing on the bed. She situated herself over him so her dripping pussy was in his face and wiggled it a little before suckling the exposed head of his cock.

"Eat up, Boy." She said after a moment, and Norman went to work. Licking over her slit with the flat of his tongue. He parted her folds with two fingers to lick deeper inside before driving his tongue into her heat. He lapped at her sex, pulling her juices into his mouth and swallowing them. When he had his fill he found her clit and sucked it hard before lightly biting down, earning a jerk of her hips and a satisfied yelp. He continued his assault on her throbbing nerves, thrusting two fingers into her core as he did. He was soon rewarded for his efforts when she screamed and squirted a little as her orgasm tore through her. He cleaned her up as she came down, running soothing licks over her clit as he did. 

Deli sighed after a minute and crawled off of him. She resituated herself so she was straddling his his hips, and sitting on the top of his thighs. She cupped his balls and wrapped one of her small hands around his length. 

"You should see the way you look right now, Boy. Face wet with my juices. Cock red and aching, yearning to engorge. Pleading look in your eyes, begging to be allowed to cum. But it's not happening." She said. 

Deli lifted herself up onto her knees and scooted forward. 

"I got this one specifically because of how it holds your cock away from your body. And because it lets you feel everything without being able to do anything about it. Which means I get to use you as my personal fuck toy." Deli explained, sinking herself down over his trapped member. 

Norman whined at the sensation. She was right. He could still feel every inch of her tight pussy around him. His cock gave a twitch at the feeling, wanting, needing to fill with blood. She giggled at the sound he made and lifted up off him, dropping back down hard and fast. She used him just like she said she would. Fucking herself on his trapped cock, moaning, and rolling her hips each time she dropped down. Norman couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't allowed to touch her during play without permission. She pleasured herself with him for a full twenty minutes before reaching for her clit and bringing herself off, her clenching walls practically milking him through the cage. 

When she was finished she lifted off him and stood next to the bed. She leaned down over him and placed her hands on his cheeks. 

"You're so good for me." She said. "I love you, Normy."  
"I love you too." He returned. And he did, more than anyone he had ever been with. 

She gave him a deep, languid kiss before standing back up. She grabbed the key off the nightstand and made her way to the bathroom.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." She said calling him over.


	2. Chapter 2

Norman followed her into the bathroom and stood, waiting. His cock had made a valiant attempt at hardening while she rode him, and now the cage was almost painfully tight. She finished turning the shower on and turned to him. Smiling she unlocked the cage, carefully pushing the over stimulated head through the bars and slipping it from his length. She unlatched the cock ring and just as gently freed his aching testicles. 

"Start washing up, while I clean this." Deli said.  
"But no touching." She finished, with a pointed look at his slightly engorged length.

Norman nodded before stepping under the warm spray. He stood for a moment, letting the water soothe his electrified nerves. Once he felt the aching throb begin to wane he started washing. Being careful not to touch himself as instructed. Deli would take care of it for him. She always did when they were together.

He felt, rather than saw, the curtain pull back. Cool air hitting him and sending a ripple of gooseflesh up his spine. Just as quickly as the cold hit though, it was replaced by the heat of her skin as she pressed into his back. She rested her cheek between his shoulder blades. Spanning one hand across his flat stomach and letting the fingers of the other trace imaginary patterns over the demons climbing up his shoulder. Norman closed his eyes, basking in the feeling of her love.

Too soon she removed the hand from his back, picking up his bar of soap and creating a lather over her fingers. She placed the bar back down and reached around to join her now soapy hand with the one on his stomach. She slowly ran her hands down, cupping and massaging his balls. She soon moved one hand to his still impressive flaccid shaft, slidding the bubbles up and down bringing it to full hardness. 

Norman watched her tiny hand manipulate his impressive length. Even flaccid he was nearly seven inches long and over an inch thick. It was no wonder she was able to bring herself off in its previously caged state. But hard. Hard was another story altogether. Unless she squeezed, Deli couldn't wrap her small hand completely around the over two inch thick girth. And now she was gently stroking her hand from the base up the full length of his nine and half inch long shaft, stopping just beneath the large mushroom head making his full size nearly eleven inches. Norman always rounded up to that impressive two digit number when previous lovers had asked. But Deli. Deli never asked about numbers. Just filled herself with him as though he were average. 

Once she had him panting, leaking pre-cum into the suds, she handed him her loofa, silently instructing him to wash her. Norman turned around to face her and reached down for her body wash. Lathering up the sponge he held and began gently cleaning her skin. Being careful not to touch anywhere he didn't need to, but taking in the way the water rippled over her full breasts. Dripping off them and running over her tiny waist and round hips. She continued stroking him the entire time, getting pleasure out of seeing him fully engorged with nothing to do about it. 

Once they were dry and out of the shower she knelt in front of him.

"This is fantastic." She said, taking him in hand again.  
"So beautiful. So perfect. I've never had anything like it." She finished, placing her mouth around it and laving her tongue over the head. Stroking and squeezing the shaft. 

Her praise of his cock made Norman smile. He loved knowing she not only genuinely loved him, but genuinely enjoyed and adored his length. He could count on one hand the number of women he'd been with who could fully take him, including Deli. But none of them had taken his full length the first time the way she did. The first time they were together and she straddled him, he thought for sure she would only get halfway down when she stopped. But once she adjusted to the fullness she had lowered her 5 foot, 98 pound body the rest of the way down and fucked herself on it like it was a small dildo she couldn't get deep enough. 

When she was done licking at him she stood, silently grabbing his hand and leading him back into the bedroom. Deli layed him down on his back, his full cock hanging swollen over his abdomen, and stared down at him.

"Gods what you do to me. We just fucked and washed and you've got me needing you again."

Norman smiled as she climbed over him. Taking him in both her hands and positioning her tiny body over him. She held him still while she moved on and off the head. Most of the women Norman had been with had flinched when he entered them. The too tight stretch of his thick head causing them pain. None of them had liked his initial push inside until Deli. She loved the twinge of pain from having her walls stretched too far when he breached her. She sighed after a moment, and sank down on him achingly slow. After giving a couple rolls of her hips she leaned forward, laying on his chest.

"Hold me." She commanded, and Norman wrapped his strong arms around her body.  
"You can move a little if you like." She said after a moment.

Norman began lifting his hips rhythmically. He knew what this was. She wanted him to love her. To make love to her. 

She lay still on his chest, wrapped in his arms, and traced his name with her fingers. Norman pushed inside her. Not thrusting. Never really leaving her body. Just lifting up to push a little deeper inside before releasing the pressure. She stopped tracing and he thought maybe she fell asleep. It wouldn't be the first time she had slept on his chest, his cock still filling her pussy. 

Deli picked her head up after a moment and kissed him deeply. Their tongues winding around each other as they explored their open mouths. Norman continued his small movements throughout. When she pulled away she took his face in her hands.

"Make love to me, Normy." She said.  
This was no longer play. This was expressing an emotional connection in a physical way and he knew it.  
"Of course, sweetheart." He answered.

Norman flipped them and sat up on his knees so he could see what he was doing. He spread her legs, exposing her sex to his eyes, and grabbed himself. He pushed just the head inside of her before pulling it back out. Then he ran the tip through her folds, circling her clit on each upward movement and just barely breaching her on each downward stroke.

She closed her eyes and her breathing quickened beneath him. He so rarely had her like this he wanted to take his time and continued his gentle movements for few more minutes. When he was satisfied she was sufficiently worked up, he hitched her hips up over his knees. Norman slowly pushed completely inside of her, before pulling back out completely. He teased her by popping the head back in and out before running it over her nerves and pushing fully back inside. He repeated the movement several more times before finally seating himself inside her. 

Norman was still amazed every time he filled her that her tiny body could take all of him. He was gently thrusting inside her, pulling out most of the way with a steady but not fast past. She had her eyes closed, back arched trying to get more of him. As he looked down at her, he was stunned she was his. He was kneading her full breasts, her own hands bracing herself against the headboard. Her round hips circling with his movements, driving them both closer to the edge. And he swore he could see the head of his cock run over her walls under her toned stomach. Norman really did love this woman. In this moment he was more sure than ever he wanted to belong to her fully.

Norman's own orgasm was painfully close. A year ago he would have spilled over by now, but she had trained him well. He didn't just want her permission, he needed it. And so he kept thrusting into her, giving her what she asked for and hoping to be rewarded for it. When Deli's own orgasm tore through her body, he couldn't help the frustrated cry he gave as her walls painfully clenched around him. But she hadn't said he could yet, and so he kept up his gentle, steady thrusts as she came down. She looked up at him when she did, a smile on her face, pleased with his control.

"Do you need to cum?" She asked.  
"Yes. Please." Norman said, his hips faltering a little with his words.  
"Alright." She said.

It was all he needed. He pushed deep inside of her, thick ropes of cum painting her walls. She wrapped her arms around him as he twitched inside her with aftershock, coming down slowly. He pulled out of her and rolled onto his back when he returned to himself. Deli made a pleased sound with the movement and rolled over. She pillowed her head on his chest and this time she did fall asleep. Norman carded his fingers through her hair and drifted off himself.


	3. Tuesday

Norman was pulled from his sleep by the warm, wet feeling of something sliding over his morning erection. He opened his eyes to a mound of fire engine red curls pillowed in his groin. At least half of his length was in her mouth, the head sliding down her throat with each bounce of her curls. Her hands squeezing and stroaking what she couldn't swallow. Norman was quickly reaching his climax. She hummed around his length. Letting him know she knew he was awake, but she didn't let up. Rather she doubled her efforts, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked hard with each upward movement. Norman knew he didn't have permission, but he couldn't hold back any longer. She stilled in her activities and swallowed greedily as he spilled down her throat.

He sunk back into the mattress, still sleepy and now sated. Deli pulled off and cleaned up his softening member. Not waisting a drop.

"You didn't have permission to do that, Boy." She said when she finished.  
"Sorry, ma'am. I couldn't help it." Norman replied.  
She sighed.  
"Get in the shower while I think of an appropriate punishment." Deli said, getting off the bed and walking into his bathroom.  
"Yes, ma'am." Norman replied, following her. 

Norman quickly washed himself and waited for her under the warm spray. She climbed in after him, curtly handing him her loofa, and he began gently cleaning her skin. When he finished he carefully turned her around and shampood her hair, being as gentle as he could. He was trying very hard to be good, hoping it would lessen his punishment. When he was finished he stood contritely in the shower waiting for her to finish cleaning him.

"This needs shaved." She said, taking his flaccid length in hand. Deli quickly and efficiently washed him before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. 

Norman followed her, grabbing her towel and drying her off before himself. When he finished he wrapped her curls in her towel and set about getting supplies out for her to shave him. He perched himself on the edge of the tub when everything was ready and waited for her. She quickly, but gently shaved him smooth with the straight razor he'd provided her. Rubbing lotion into his skin when she was done, she fit his chastity cage over his length and walked back out into the bedroom.

Norman followed her into his closet and reached for a loose fitting pair of black jeans.

"Did I say you could get dressed?" She asked, not turning to look at him.  
"No ma'am." He replied, placing his hands back at his sides.  
"Go out into the living room and wait for me." Deli told him.  
"Yes ma'am." Norman said, turning to leave the closet.

He knelt on the hard black wood of his living room floor, certain he was getting a spanking for his behavior this morning. He didn't know what had come over him. Perhaps he forgot his manners when she let him make love to her yesterday. 

He waited for nearly thirty minutes while Deli dressed and did her hair and make up. But when she walked into the living room she was wearing her usual jeans and T-Shirt. She usually dressed up when she punished him. She stopped in front of him and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Thank you for listening." She said. Norman nuzzeled his face into her hands with the praise.   
"Now get us breakfast." Deli told him.

Norman nodded his response, standing and walking to the kitchen. He would have to try and cook. There was no way she was letting him get dressed to go pick something up. And while he knew Deli would have been fine with him ordering in, he didn't want to answer the door naked and caged either. 

************************************************************

They spent the rest of the day at home. Norman was glad to not have to walk the streets of New York appearing to be hard, but he was also cold. She hadn't let him get dressed all day. But she did say they were going out when she sat him on the couch and told him to stay. Certainly she'd let him get dressed before leaving the apartment.

She walked into the living room wearing a tight, short dress the color of her hair. Four inch black stilettos clicking on the wood floor. Deli dropped his boots at his feet, along with a tight fitting pair of jeans and a long black coat and told him to get dressed. She took pity on him when he struggled to zip the jeans up over his cage. She didn't get a different pair of course, just helped him get into his pants. 

"Gods, look at you. Everyone is going to want a piece." She said, stepping back and eyeing the huge bulge of the cage behind his tight pants.   
"Where are we going?" He ventured to ask, putting the coat on he was thankful covered his situation.  
"Out for your punishment." Deli said, grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

************************************************************

She hailed a cab. Thank the gods, because Norman wasn't sure he would actually be able to walk wherever they were going in these pants. 

The cab pulled up outside a non descript brick warehouse and Deli got out. Norman followed her and recognized the building as a sex club called "The Den". She had taken him here several times over the past year. 

He followed her inside and up to a counter to register their presence. As usual she wrote that he belonged to her and was handed a paper collar and a sharpie. The paper collars were provided for unclaimed subs to wear if they were there with a particular dom for the evening. Deli wrote Mistress David on it and affixed it around his neck, making him wish he had a permanent one to wear. 

She took his hand and led him down a couple hallways before entering a private play room.

"Get undressed, and have a seat." She told him.

As he did, she sat up on a black leather bench with stirrups on either side. She spread her legs a little and Norman could see she wasn't wearing any panties. The sight made his dick stir in its confines. Deli noticed the involuntary twitch it gave and tsked.

"Not for you." She said. 

As she finished six large men stepped into the room. All of them already naked and hard. None even came close to matching what Norman had, but they were still impressive. 

"Now, Boy. Since you seem to think I'm some sort of cum receptacle, that's what's going to happen. You are going to sit there. No speaking. No moving. No touching. And watch while these men fuck my pussy and fill it with their cum." She explained.   
Norman nodded his understanding.  
"Alright boys." Deli said as she lay back and placed her feet in the stirrups. 

Norman had the perfect view. He could see every deep thrust they made into her tiny pussy. The perfect way it stretched to accommodate their girth. He wondered if it looked that perfect when he fucked into her. The men pushed deep inside her when they came. Norman couldn't even tell they actually had until after the third load. Then it began to drip out, making a small pool on the floor. The first two men got hard again watching, making the total number she took eight. Norman's dick was making a valiant attempt at getting hard. 

"Come here, boy." She said after the men finished and left.   
"Do you see all that cum inside me?" She asked when he stood between her spread legs.  
Norman nodded his affirmation.  
"Good. You're going to fuck it out of me until I cum." She said.

Norman situated himself and slowly pushed inside her slick, stretched walls. He started a steady pace but she egged him on. Continued doing so until he was slamming into her hard and fast. He fucked her like that with his still caged cock for a solid twenty minutes before her orgasm ripped through her body. Norman stilled inside her as she came down.

"Clean me up, so we can go home." She said when she came back to herself.   
"You've been very good, boy."


	4. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. So finally feeling better enought to start writting again. I've got a couple more chapters of this story to go. I hope you guys like it so far. As always, let me know what you think.

Norman’s eyes blinked open as the sunlight filtered through the bedroom windows. As consciousness crept in he turned on his side to watch the beautiful the woman sleeping soundly next to him. He gently brushed the curls from her face and couldn’t stop his mind from wondering to the black box hidden in his nightstand drawer. His cock twitched in its confines. She was making him hers, and gods, he wanted to belong to her so badly. He hoped what he had done wasn’t wrong. He knew it wasn’t the traditional way of going about things, but neither of them had ever been very traditional people.

Deli opened her eyes and looked at him. 

“Good morning, Normy.” She said, stifling a small yawn.  
“ Morning, beautiful.” Norman replied, leaning in to give her a languid good morning kiss.

As his tongue danced along her bottom lip she opened up to let him explore her mouth. Deli moaned into the kiss as Norman rolled on top of her, pressing her small body into the mattress beneath them. He was still caged, but he didn’t care and neither did his cock. As the head came in contact with her folds she reflexively opened her legs to him and he slid inside. 

“Is this alright ma’am?” Norman asked, as he still inside her. Realizing he had penetrated her without permission.  
“Yes, Boy. As long as you understand you aren’t going to be cumming.” She answered.  
“I just want to be inside you, ma’am” He replied before he began gently thrusting into her heat. Norman sealed his mouth over hers again, wrapping his arms around her and revealing in the feeling of her body.

Norman lost track of time as he fucked himself into Deli. She was moaning beneath him, rolling her hips and encouraging his movements. He felt her begin to shudder and sat back on his knees. Hitching her hips up he began driving himself deep and hard into her tight core. Giving her a touch of the pain he knew she loved.

“Oh, Gods, Norman!” She screamed beneath him. Her walls clenching tightly around him as he fucked her through her orgasm, never faltering in his movements. He slowed his thrusts as she came down. He gently laid her sated body back down and lowered himself over her again, keeping up a slow but steady pace. Pulling himself all the way out before filling her again, and loving the way her sated walls so easily opened up to him over and over.

“Are you trying for a second?’ Deli asked, smiling up at him as he continued with his movements.  
“Like I said. I just want to be inside you ma’am.” Norman answered.  
“In that case, continue.” She smiled. “ Bring me off again, and then we’ll get a shower.”

Norman leaned down, kissing her deeply and slammed himself hard inside her causing her to squeak at the sudden sensation. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent as he once again lost himself in the feeling of her tight pussy clenching around his caged dick. Twenty minutes later she was screaming his name again as her second orgasm of the morning tore through her body.

He hated it when she gently pushed him off of her so they could get a shower and some breakfast. He didn’t care about either right now. All he really wanted to do today was belong to her. He wanted to be inside of her. He wanted her to take this cage off and let him fuck her deep and hard and just on the edge of pain/pleasure the way he knew they both liked. But he didn’t protest. He knew after his behavior yesterday morning he may not be allowed back inside her today if he did. 

********************************************************

“Yesterday you came without being told you were allowed to.” Deli said as she stood in front of him.

Norman was naked. His cock free and engorged. He was kneeling on the black hardwood floors of his living room as Deli lectured him on restraint. Her 5 inch spiked stilettos clicking on the planks as she walked. He was trying so hard to listen. But the dress she had on was very distracting. It was a white, skin tight, tube dress which pushed her breasts up almost obscenely and only came up high enough to not warrant a censor strip for exposed nipples. It was also short. So short Norman could easily tell from his position on the floor she wasn’t wearing any panties. He was trying to listen, he really was. But all he wanted to do was bury his swollen cock in her delicious pussy. 

“I said stand up, Boy!” Deli snapped.  
“Sorry ma’am” Norman said standing. He kept his gaze down, trying to appear contrite for missing the command earlier.  
“Since apparently you weren’t listening, I’ll repeat myself.” Deli said, obvious displeasure in her voice. “We’re going to work on your restraint today, Boy.”

She walked him backwards until he his calves hit the edge of the couch. With a gentle push to his shoulder Norman sat down. Deli straddled his lap. The hem of her ridiculously short dress riding up just high enough for him to see her sex. 

“Eyes up here.” Deli said lifting his chin so he would look her in the eye. “Now mind your manners.” She said. It was all the reminder he needed of his rules. No touching without permission. No moving without permission. No talking without permission. And certainly no cumming without permission. 

Deli wrapped one hand around the base of his shaft and gently squeezed. Norman closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch. The pressure so good he had to concentrate not to buck his hips up into her hand. Slowly she pulled her hand up the length of his cock until she reached the head. Then she let go. Normans eyes snapped open wanting to know why she stopped. Usually when they worked on restraint she worked him into a near frenzy. Only finally letting him cum when it was almost painful. But Deli only smiled. She placed her hand back at the base of his cock and repeated the motion. She continued this for several minutes, only moving her hand from the base of his shaft upward, never sliding back down.

“I was reading an interesting article before I came out here, Boy. It was on male orgasm. Apparently a man literally can’t cum unless he feels he is pushing into something,. So we’re going to try a little experiment. I’m going to keep doing this.” She said, stroking up his rock hard cock once more. “And you cum as soon as your ready. Just warn me before hand, ok.”

Norman nodded his consent.

“Use your words, Boy.” Deli instructed.  
“Yes ma’am. I understand. I’ll warn you before I cum.” Norman replied.  
“Good boy.” Deli said, leaning in to kiss him as she continued her ministrations. 

Not even five minutes later and Norman could barely take it. He needed to cum so badly. Knew he had permission and usually that was all it took, but for some reason he just couldn’t do it. He closed his eyes. Focusing on the feeling of Deli working his cock in her small hand. He wanted to thrust up. Push his hard length into palm, but he didn’t have permission to move, only to cum and talk. 

He let her continue for several more minutes before he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to cum. She needed to let him thrust his hips a little. At this point probably just once before he would be spilling over her hand. 

“Deli, I . . . “ Norman said, almost unable to form words at this point.  
“Pardon me?” She said.  
“Sorry, ma’am. I need . . .” He said again. The pleasure/pain overwhelming his senses.  
“You need what?” Deli asked sweetly, but not changing what she was doing.  
“I can’t . . ., Ma’am I . . . Please?” Norman was lost. He could barely see straight let alone think enough to ask for what he needed.  
“You can’t what, Boy?” Deli asked.  
“Cum. I cant cum. I need . . .” Norman answered.  
“Do you need to thrust?” Deli asked.  
“Yes. . . Yes, please?” Norman asked. 

Deli didn’t respond. Only took her hand away from him and leaned back a little to look at the mess he was under her. His cock pulsing and almost purple with need. The head glistening from steadily leaking pre-cum for the last fifteen minutes. He opened his eyes and looked at her, pleading. 

“I guess the article was right. You really can’t cum without pushing into something.” Deli said.

Deli leaned up on her knees and positioned herself over his aching cock. She slowly sank back down, letting just the engorged head breach her walls. 

“Ok, Boy. You can still talk, but like I said earlier, We’re working on your restraint today. I’m going to fuck myself on your overly hard dick, and you are not to cum. Do you understand.” Deli said.  
“Yes, ma’am.” Norman replied. At least no longer having permission lessened some of the need he had. 

With his answer Deli sank all the way down on him. Rolling her hips in his lap and relishing the feeling of his fully erect cock filling her pussy. Norman, for his part, closed his eyes and rolled his head back on the couch again. He still desperately wanted to cum, but she had trained him to need her permission well enough he felt he could fight the desire. He surrendered himself to the feeling of her tight pussy sliding over his thick length. He could feel her slamming herself down on him, chasing her own pain/pleasure high, and before he new what was happening he walls were clenching around him as ecstasy shuddered through her body. 

“Good boy.” Deli said, pulling herself off his still painfully erect cock and standing. “ Now go take a cold shower so you can calm down. And no touching.”  
“Yes ma’am.” Norman said, getting up from the couch and making his way to the bathroom.  
“We’ll work a little more on your restraint later, Boy.” Deli called to him.

Norman smiled to himself. All he wanted to do today was spend it inside her, and it looked like he was getting his wish.


	5. Thursday

It was only 9:00 AM and already Norman’s day was going as well as yesterday. She had used the upstroking technique a grand total of five times on him yesterday. Ending each session by using his painfully hard cock to pleasure herself while still denying him an orgasm. He had done well, not cumming once. Norman was hoping to be rewarded today by being allowed to finally fill her pussy with his release. So far, no go on that, but yeah, it was only 9:00 AM and she was bent over the couch in front of him. His caged cock fucking into her tight walls for the third time this morning as he brought her to her own release. If he got to spend the day taking her apart like this he would still consider it a win. 

“Norman. Norman. Norman. Oh, Gods. Don’t stop, Norman.” Deli chanted underneath him. 

He wasn’t planning on it. She had just cum for the third time this morning, and Norman knew how much she loved being fucked though her come down. He was pulling out all the way before, just on the edge of roughly, slamming back into her welcoming heat. He hadn’t been told he was allowed to touch yet, so he was bracing himself on the back of the couch with his hands. Using it for leverage to drive himself deep inside her.

“Keep going, Boy. I want one more before we go out.” Deli said as she came back to herself. “You can use your hands on my body if you need to. Make it rough.” 

Norman didn’t waste any time. Wrapping one arm around her tiny waist and pulling her back on him. Shoving his still seven inch, caged cock as far as he could inside her. She whined a little at the pressure and he began rolling his hips, loving the way she twitched under him. Trying to drive him deeper, knowing she could if he were hard.

Norman stilled her hips with his hands. Pulled all the way out and let the head rest at her dripping, well fucked entrance. 

“I said I want one more, Boy. What are you . . .”

Norman cut her off by slamming himself as hard as he could inside her. He knew it hurt, but she liked the pain and asked for rough. He set a harsh pace. Pulling her hips back hard against him each time he thrust into her. Already worked up, it wasn’t long before Deli was falling apart beneath him again. Her walls clenching tight around him and screaming his name. Norman didn’t let up. Continued the rough pace he set until she melted into the couch and told him she was good and he could stop now. He didn’t pull out though. Not until she reached back, patting his thigh and telling him to go get cleaned up and dressed to go shopping. 

********************************************************

Norman was sitting in an oversized chair in Midtown watching Deli browse through racks in a small boutique she loved. It wasn’t your typical NYC fashion boutique. Kind of punk meets bohemia. But it suited her tastes very well. She had even bought him a couple shirts here that he liked quite a lot. There were a couple twenty something girls in the shop and Norman was certain they had recognized both of them as they were not so discretely taking photos on their phone. Deli noticed too. 

Deli came strolling over and made a show of sitting herself in his lap. She had nothing to worry about. They both knew that, but she was still possessive and liked staking her claim. It was part of why he loved her. Norman put his arm around her and kissed her cheek as she began showing him things she had picked. As she finished, Deli let her hand slide down between his legs and cup the obvious bulge of his locked up member. 

“Come help me try these on?” She asked. As though it were an actual question and not a command.

Norman followed her into the dressing room. Before the door was even locked she turned on him. 

“Those girls were looking at your crotch.” She said.  
“Sweetheart, I look half hard in this thing. I thought you said you liked that.” Norman replied.  
“I do. That’s the problem.” she answered. “Watching them stare at you. Talk about you. Think about you like that. Its got me wanting what’s mine.”

Deli began unzipping his jeans as she talked. Pushing the denim down his legs along with his underwear. She grabbed his balls with one hand giving them a gentle squeeze and used the other to pull his ear down to her mouth.

“Take care of my pussy, Boy.” She said, letting go of him and leaning back against the wall.

Norman smirked at her and ran his hands up her thighs under her skirt. When he realized she wasn’t wearing any panties he looked at her questioningly. 

“Obviously I’m horny today. I wanted to be prepared.” She answered.

Norman just chuckled before lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her back into the wall. Norman was extremely glad for the cage at this moment since it put him perfectly in line to slid inside her as he lowered her down. He couldn’t really thrust into her in this position, but he managed to bounce her tiny body on his cock pretty well. She seemed to enjoy it from the little noises he knew would be loud if they weren’t in public. But she was getting louder. Norman pulled her mouth down and swallowed those sounds with deep kisses as he continued driving her down on him. 

It took longer than he would have liked given their location. Everyone in the small shop knew where they were and how long it should have taken to try on the items Deli had brought with her. At least the one employee hadn’t come to check on them yet. That was always awkward. But Deli was trembling in his arms, clenching tightly around him and making him want so badly to be uncaged and able to do this properly, leave her dripping as they exited the store. 

“Thank you.” She said as she came down.  
“You’re welcome, Sweetheart.” Norman replied as he pulled her off of him and placed her back on the ground.  
“Let’s get some lunch.” She said, gathering the things she had brought with her.  
“Sounds good to me.” He replied. Pulling his jeans back up and tucking himself in as best he could. 

The twenty something’s were still in the shop when they came back up front to purchase Deli’s items. She made a little show of pulling him down for a deep kiss as she laid her items on the counter. Norman played along and made a show of the kiss for her, grabbing her bottom as he licked into her mouth.

********************************************************

They grabbed some take-out from their favorite diner and had eaten lunch in his apartment. Deli was currently nestled with her head in his lap, she had undone his jeans and was massaging his balls while laving her tongue over the exposed head of his dick. Norman was trying to watch a movie on TV, but was admittedly more interested in what she was doing. 

“This is going to look fantastic once it’s pierced.” She said.  
“About that.” Norman said.  
“What about it?” Deli asked, sitting up.  
“It’s just.” He paused. “I know how the cage is supposed to work. But really, its tight enough I barely get hard at all wearing it. And I’ve heard awful things about this piercing going wrong.”  
“Normy, I’ve scheduled the appointment with the best piercer in the city. I know it’s not just some run of the mill piercing though, and Clive is very understanding of these things. He’s done this kind of work for the New York kink scene for years. I’m not going to force you to do something, you know that. But I would very much love it, and Clive can answer any questions you have before he does anything.”  
“And if after I talk to him I still don’t want to do it?” Norman asked.  
“Then you don’t do it.” Deli answered. “I’ll keep the ring for it though, so if someday you change your mind we can still get it done.”  
“I love you, Sweetheart.” Norman said leaning forward to kiss her.  
“I love you too, Normy.” 

Norman continued the kiss. Laying her down on the couch and situating himself between her legs. He pushed the head of his cock inside her and pulled it back out a few times as he explored her mouth with his tongue. 

“You said you were horny today?” He asked pulling back a little.  
Deli nodded in response.  
“Good. Because I want back inside you.” Norman said before filling her pussy again.

Deli closed her eyes and laid her head back on the couch. Running her hands over his back, she wrapped her legs around his waist and let him have what he wanted. She knew what he really wanted was to do this properly, while he was hard and he could chase his own release as well instead of just giving it to her. But that would have to wait until later. Deli just wanted to use his cock today. Locked up, stiff enough from the cage to be her living toy. But Norman, for his part, seemed just as blissed out and lost in the feeling of her around him. She let him do it his way, let him enjoy her and take his time bringing her to her climax. He spent a good half hour working her pussy with his dick before he pulled out and went down on her, finally tipping her over the edge with two fingers curled into her walls and a sharp bite to her clit.


	6. Chapter 6

Deli was sitting naked in his lap. He had gotten her off two more times, getting her undressed in the process and removing his own shirt as well so he could feel her breasts pressed into his chest. He was still inside her and currently kissing and licking across her chest while she made diner reservations on the phone.

“So where are we going?” Norman asked as she hung up and set her phone down on the end table.  
“Salt.” She replied.  
“Salt? That’s a nice place. Am I wearing a suit?” He asked, continuing his path across her chest.  
“Yes you are. I want a nice reward for my good boy.” She answered.  
“Thank you, Ma’am.” Norman said, a genuine smile on his face.  
“You’re welcome.” She replied with a roll of her hips.  
“When are we leaving?” He asked.  
“In a couple hours.” She answered.  
“Good. Cause I’m not done with this yet.” Norman said, punctuating his words with a sharp thrust of his hips.

He picked her up as he stood and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her naked body on the bed and drove himself inside her a handful of times before pulling out to rid himself of his jeans. Once he was naked he rolled her over on her stomach and pulled her up on her hands and knees. 

“I love your ass, Sweetheart.” Norman said, running his hands over it and massaging the full globes. “Can I fuck it with this thing on?” He asked, genuine curiosity lacing his voice.  
“Gods be damned, Norman. Don’t say shit like that or I’m going to cum before you even get back inside me.” Deli said.  
“Well, Can I?’ Norman asked, a chuckle in his words.  
“Technically yes. But if you want to do that we’ll have to get you one just for that. It’s a hygiene thing, Babe.” Deli answered.  
“Then I guess I need two of these.” Norman said as he pushed himself back inside her well used pussy.

A little over an hour later and Norman was still working himself inside her. 

“I hate to make you stop, Normy. I really do. But we need to get showered and dressed or we’re going to be late for diner.” Deli said.  
“Can I play some more when we get back?” Norman asked.  
“You can fuck me, cage free, all night after we get back home.” Deli answered. 

It wasn’t the cage free part which made his head spin. She had referred to his apartment as their home. She had never done that before. It was always his place or her place, never ours. Norman made a decision right then. He was going to ask her first thing in the morning.

********************************************************

An hour later and they were both dressed and on the subway headed uptown. Norman couldn’t figure out why Deli had insisted on the train as opposed to a cab until she ushered him into an empty car and sat in his lap. 

“I can’t keep my hands off you today.” She said, working the fly of his suit pants down and pulling him out.  
“Sweetheart. This is very public.” Norman said.  
“Its an empty car, going uptown and eight at night. No one is going to come in here.” Deli said as she lifted herself up and sank down on him. “Besides. The train will do the work. If anyone does come in they’ll just think we’re making out.” 

Just as Deli closed her mouth over his they heard the doors between cars opened up and a half dozen people walked in and sat down. Norman tensed under her, not wanting to get caught like this. Public sex in itself is not something anyone wants to get caught doing. But the whole world knew who they were. This would make front page news. 

“Look at me.” Deli said, bringing his attention to her. “No one can see our faces. They don’t know who we are. And no one can tell we are doing anything more than kissing.”

She pulled his hands around her waist and continued kissing him, slowly distracting him from the six other people in the car with them. She was right, though, the train did the work. He held her as still as he could with his hands around her waist while the jostling of the car bounced her on his cock. It wasn’t long before she was cumming hard, Norman doing everything he could to keep her quiet while she came undone in his lap. But the bouncing of the subway car didn’t let up and she was soon clenching around him again, this time a few small sounds leaving her mouth as she came. Norman saw a man from the group look over at them and then say something to the woman sitting next to him. He did his best to ignore them as the train finally came to a stop. The group blessedly got off the train at the stop before theirs and no one else got on. 

“See. I told you no one knew what was going on.” Deli said as she lifted herself off of him and tucked him back into his pants. “And that was fun, right?”  
“That was nerve wracking, Sweetheart.” Norman replied.  
“It was exhilarating.” She said as the train stopped and they got up to exit.  
“We’re taking a cab back.” Norman said.  
“If you insist.” Deli said, taking his hand and leading him in the direction of the restaurant.

********************************************************

When they arrived at the restaurant they were escorted to a private room in the back. Norman wasn’t surprised. Deli often booked private rooms when they went out so they could eat in peace. What did surprise him was her behavior after their server left them to look over the menu. 

Deli closed both menus, sitting them on the other side of the table and began going through her bag. She placed the case for his cage on the table and pulled the key out of it. 

“You’ve been so very good for me today.” She said as she undid his pants “I’m going to take this off and let you relax while we enjoy diner.” 

Deli unlocked the cage and gently pulled it from his length. Afterward she undid the cock ring and removed it as well, massaging the area it had been clipped around. When she was done placing it back in its case and had it safely stowed away in her purse she took a soft cloth and gently cleaned him before tucking him back in his pants and zipping them up. When she was finished she handed him own menu, something she rarely did, and told him to order whatever he wanted. The look in her eyes when she smiled at him as she did made his heart skip a beat. He was definitely asking to be hers in the morning. 

Diner was fantastic. The wine was great, the food even better. Norman couldn’t remember the last time he ate so well. His usual meals consisted of greasy take out, or something frozen. But when she was around, she always took care of him. Not usually five star restaurants like tonight, but real food none the less. She had even taught him to cook a little, although he had to admit he rarely used the skill when it was just him.

The server had cleared their table and asked about dessert. Deli had told him no thank you, but to leave the bottle of wine and they would call for him when they were ready to leave. After he left she leaned over to him and closed her mouth over his. Norman responded quickly, wrapping his arms around her and licking his way into her mouth. Deli crawled into his lap, straddling him as he explored her mouth, loving the way the flavor of the wine they had been drinking mixed with her natural taste. 

“There’s one more thing I want before we go home, Normy.” Deli said, grinding herself into him.  
“Yeah, Sweetheart?” He asked.  
“You dripping from my pussy.” She answered, unzipping his pants and grabbing his length. Quickly pulling him to full hardness. 

Norman wanted to protest. They couldn’t have sex in the restaurant. This restaurant. But the feeling of her tiny hand stroking him mixed with the knowledge he was going to be allowed to cum inside her, finally, and maybe the wine just a little, had him really not giving a shit about location. Deli lifted up on her knees and sank down on him, taking his full length in one go. After she was situated she lifted up just a little before dropping back down, a pleasure filled whine falling from her lips with the motion. 

“This is your reward for being such a good boy, Normy. So don’t worry about me, just take your pleasure and cum when you’re ready.” She told him.  
“Not gonna take long.” He told her as he grabbed her hips and stilled her in his lap.

Norman began thrusting up into her tiny body. The need to cum for two days now quickly pushing him toward his release. He was probably being a little rough with her. There were probably going to be finger shaped bruises on her hips in the morning, but right now he didn’t care. All he cared about was releasing inside in her tight heat.

She was making these tiny, breathy noises every time he thrust inside her which where only pushing him closer to his release. Norman wanted to make this last. Wanted to make her fall apart on his fully hard cock before he spilled inside her, but that wasn’t happening. At least not right now. She had told him earlier he could fuck her all night uncaged and hard when they got back home. He was going to wreck her later, leave her a dripping mess of sweat and cum. But right now he was there. Slamming her small body down on his huge, rock hard cock and pulsing inside her. Nearly blacking out from the force of being denied this for two straight days while she fucked herself on him. 

She pulled herself off of him as he came down and reached one hand between her legs, coming back with her fingers glistening with his release. 

“Damn, Normy. You had better have more of that for me when we get back.” She said, licking him from her fingers.  
“Don’t worry, Sweetheart. You’re gonna be a mess when I’m done with you.” He replied, tucking himself back into his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. And as always, comments and Kudos are always apprecitated. 
> 
> There will be at least 2 more chapters in this story, possibly 3. Im going to do my best to get this finished over the weekend. I know you guys have been waiting a long time for the rest of this story.


	7. Friday

It was just before noon. 

Deli had gone out to get a decent lunch telling Norman he should eat before they go to the piercing parlor. He was still unsure about doing this, but Deli wanted it. He was going to talk to Clive first, make his own decision on it, but if Clive assured him it was safe and Deli said yes he knew he was going to do it. 

“Boy! Where are you?” Deli asked as she walked through the front door.  
“Kitchen.” Norman answered back.  
“That’s a lot of food.” Norman said as Deli walked in the kitchen and set the bags on the dinning table.  
“You really don’t want to do this on an empty stomach, Normy.” She answered.

Norman walked over to her. He took the bags from her as she was emptying them and set them aside. Turning her around he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a chaste kiss.

“Can we talk before we do anything?” He asked.  
“Sure. What did you need to talk about?” Deli said.

Norman just smiled at her before grabbing her hand and leading her to the bedroom.

“What? You didn’t get enough the last couple days?” She teased as she followed him in.  
“Not that. Much more important, Babe.” He said, sitting her down on his bed, hopefully soon their bed.

Norman sat down next to her, taking a deep breath before looking in her eyes.

“I love you.” He said. Trying to put everything he felt for her into those three huge words.  
“I love you, too.” She said. He knew she did, could hear it the way her voice cracked a little when she spoke.  
“I never thought I would have someone like you in my life. Never thought I deserved it.” Norman continued. “Still don’t”  
“Norm . . “ She started, but he cut her off.  
“Just let me talk for a minute, ok?” He said.  
Deli just nodded in response.  
“You’ve given me more than I deserve, Deli. You’ve given something I need. Something I never even thought about until I had it, and now . . . Now I don’t ever want to be without you. I want to belong to you. Completely. In every way.” 

When he finished he tuned around and opened his nightstand drawer, pulling the black box he had hidden in it before she arrived. The box he couldn’t stop thinking about since she got here. When he turned back around he placed the box in his own lap, Deli eying it questioningly. 

“I know this isn’t the normal way these things go. But like I said, I want to be yours. Forever if you’ll have me.” Norman said, handing the box over to her. 

Deli stared at him for several moments before taking the box and just looking at it. Turning it over in her hands without opening it. It was making Norman jumpy. Like he had crossed a line and she was pissed. He was almost certain she was just going to hand it back to him and walk out of his life forever at this point. 

But then she opened it. Carefully. As if it were the most fragile thing in the universe and just stared at its contents.

“Norman. Do you know what this means?” She asked after a moment.  
“Yes. I do. I said completely and I meant it.” He answered.  
“Usually these things . . . “ She started and stopped mid thought.  
“I know. But we don’t live discrete lives. People would notice something more traditional. They would ask questions. Questions I don’t want asked about our personal lives. Questions I know you don’t want asked. This . . . We both know what it is. What it would mean. But no one else would.” He answered her unspoken question.

Deli closed the box and sat it in her lap. 

“Let’s eat lunch. Go see Clive. And let me process it a little. I’m not saying no, Normy. I just wasn’t expecting this.” She said.  
“Fair enough. I know this isn’t how this usually goes.” He answered.  
“No it’s not. But somehow I think I was waiting for you to do this.” Deli said, leaning in to kiss him before grabbing the box and heading back out to the kitchen.

********************************************************

They were currently sitting alone in a private room in one of the nicest body modification shops Norman had ever been in. He had asked every question possible of Clive and was actually starting to feel comfortable with the procedure. The man had even told him if Norman wanted he could stop by every day to have the healing process checked. But he still needed an answer from Deli before he said yes to this. 

“You really want this?” She asked, sitting in front of him on a small black leather couch.  
“Yes. Honestly, sometimes when you aren’t around I don’t know what to do with myself anymore. I find myself following your rules just to give me a sense of calmness.” He answered.  
“If we did this I would insist you follow those rules all the time.” She said.  
“I know.” He answered.

Deli played with the metal cuff in her hand. Turning it over to inspect the lock on the underside. It wasn’t cheaply made, sturdy, but definitely discrete. Anyone who didn’t know any better would think he just added a hammered steel cuff to the collection of bracelets he normally wore anyway. She opened it along the hinge to read the inscription on the inside one more time - Property of C. David - in a simple block font. 

“There will be a couple things I’m going to insist on if we do this.” She said.  
“Anything.” Norman answered.  
“You’re going to quite smoking.” She said.  
“Already working on it.” He answered quickly.  
“I’ve noticed. You’re going to eat right. No more greasy pizza and fast noodles.” She said.  
“Right. Healthy, real food. I’ll even taking cooking classes if you want.” He answered.  
“I’m going to get you a leather collar to wear when we go out to play.” She said.  
“You promise? No more paper ones?” He asked, eagerly.  
“No more paper ones.” She answered with a smile.  
“You’re also going to wear this.” Deli said holding up the cuff “And your cage at all times. The only exception I will make being when you’re on set.”  
“I’ll leave you the extra key to both and trust you will only take them off when you are allowed.”  
“Absolutely.” Norman said. “I’ll be so very good.”

Deli put the cuff back in it’s box and called Clive back in. 

“I’d rather put this on you at home.” She said in clarification to Norman’s questioning look.  
“We ready to do this?” Clive asked, walking back in the room.  
“Yeah. Yeah, I’m ready.” Norman said taking a deep breath and stealing himself for the piercing.

********************************************************

“I hurts more now than it did when it happened.” Norman said walking through the front door.  
“It’s because of the cab ride.” Deli answered. “Have a seat and let me look at it.”

Norman sat down on the couch while she went out to the kitchen to get some ice. When she returned Deli cleaned it for him with a little gauze and H2Ocean spray provided by the parlor. She then put some ice on it and gave him a small kiss after sitting down next to him on the couch.

“You love this city don’t you?” She asked.  
“Why?” He responded.  
“If you’re going to belong to me we should live together. Don’t you think?” She asked.  
Norman just smiled in response.  
“I’m going to sell the house in L.A. and move out here with you.” She finished. “Although I’ll have to do something about the horrible decorating you’ve done with the house in Georgia.”  
Norman chuckled at her comment about his decorating skills.

Deli reached into her bag pulling out the box containing the cuff. She opened it and carefully pulled it out along with one of the keys and set them both on the coffee table. She then pulled out a small bag containing the chained captive ball for his new piercing along with the tiny padlock and set it on the table as well. Reaching into her bag once more she produced a tiny keychain which held two copies of the gold key to the locks on his cage. 

“When this heals in two weeks have Clive change out the captive ball. Then when you get home, lock yourself up fully. I would love to do it myself, but unfortunately with the touring schedule I’ll be in Brazil in two weeks.” She instructed.  
“Yes ma’am.” Norman answered.  
“You can take the cage off to shower and when you are on set. Otherwise you remain locked up at all times. That is mine. And I don’t share.” She said.  
“Yes ma’am.” 

She carefully took one of the gold keys off the ring and set it on the table next to the bag before placing it back in her purse.

Deli took his wrist and carefully placed the cuff around it. Making sure the fit wasn’t going to be too snug before she locked it and placed the steel key back on the table next to the gold one. Norman was trembling, unable to believe he was actually hers now. Deli placed her hand around his wrist over the cuff.

“This stays on at all times unless you are on set. This is a reminder that you are mine.”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“You’ll be the best boy for me?” She asked.  
“Yes. Everyday, always, yes.” He answered.

Deli leaned in giving him a deep kiss, letting her tongue trail over his mouth. As she pulled away she whispered the word “Mine” into his lips.  
“Yours” fell from his before he stole one more chaste kiss from her.


	8. Epilouge - Two Weeks Later

Norman had just gotten back from having Clive change the captive ball on his piercing. As he walked through the lobby the girl at the front desk called him over.

“Mr. Reedus. A package came for you.” She said.  
“Thank you, Anna.” He said, taking the small box from the girl before heading upstairs.

He set the box on his kitchen counter before going into the bathroom to take care of locking himself up completely as Deli had requested. When he went back out into the kitchen to retrieve the small box he noticed it was from her. 

There was a note just inside the box.

Boy,

As much as I love the way you look in your cage, I understand it’s not exactly practical for everyday wear and it’s not going be useful for other activities you had expressed an interest in. I hope you like these. 

D.

Underneath the note were two small cases identical to the one the cage he was wearing came in. 

He opened the first to find a cage identical to his. The only exception being it was a bright silver instead of a gun metal gray. He smiled to himself remembering asking her about anal play and her telling him he would need one just for that. Norman felt himself give a twitch with interest at the thought of using it when she got home next week. 

The second contained a soft cage made of black medical grade silicone. It would still attach to his metal cock ring and piercing in the same way, but it was a plastic sheath which would be more comfortable and discrete for everyday wear. 

Norman closed the cases and took them into the bedroom to store them in his dresser. He would try the silicone one tomorrow he decided. He also decided he would only wear the metal one when she was around unless otherwise instructed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know if you like it and/or want to know more about these two.


End file.
